


Changing Fate

by Neona_Nyx



Series: Defying Destiny [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: It was just like the last time, Aerith thought as she knelt down to pray. Pray for Holy, just like the last time, and waited.She was waiting for Cloud to appear, to see him one last time...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Defying Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845292
Kudos: 40





	Changing Fate

_ It was just like the last time,  _ Aerith thought as she knelt down to pray. Pray for Holy, just like the last time, and waited. 

She was waiting for Cloud to appear, to see him one last time. Aerith couldn’t help the tear that slowly feels down her check as she thought about his face. The look of a man whose heart was torn to pieces. Even though it was another time and another place, she could still feel his tears fall onto her check as Aerith’s life faded away.

Aerith was waiting for the blow that will ultimately take her life. 

While Cloud and the others believed that they could change Everything, Aerith knew the truth. No matter what, Sephiroth would find a way to destroy Everything either by a meteor or something else that would kill the planet.

_ Are you sure this is for the best,  _ a little voice in the back of her mind asked. 

No, she wasn’t, but Cloud hurt himself. He was trying to protect Aerith from… well himself. Cloud was losing himself, and he was going to leave, so he didn’t hurt anyone he cared about.

But Aerith beat him to it. 

Holy can save them… Holy can heal Cloud’s mind… right?

Yes, it will fix Everything.

_ You beat fate once,  _ a strange voice said,  _ Do you think that you can’t do it again?” _

Aerith’s head shot up as she looked around, trying to find the voice, but she was alone… for now. Maybe the voice was the soul of an ancient, just like the ones in the temple. 

With a sigh, Aerith went back to praying when she saw it. The vision of Red and his children running across the earth, then she saw it Midgar completely taken over by green… then the vision changed, and Aerith saw a dark-haired man look somber.

Vincent was standing over something; it looked like a grave.

“Our salvation was our destruction,” she heard him mumble as she was thrown back into the present.

“Aerith!”

“Aerith!”

“Where are you!”

Aerith heard the voices call out for her, and she began to count. A count down to the end, mentally preparing herself for those final seven seconds before the blade goes through her. She couldn’t stop it… should she stop it?

She was starting to feel week and tired as her prayers started to be answered. 

Then she saw him standing before her. Aerith smiled at Cloud as he tried his best to get a hold of himself. 

Aerith could hear the others calling out to Cloud to get a hold of himself.

“Aerith,” Cloud muttered as he dropped his sword.

“Thank you,” Aerith said as she held her head high.

…

Aerith hit the ground hard, and she didn’t know why at first. Especially when she felt her chest, searching for blood, a hole, or anything that proves that she died. There was nothing.

Her bow came undone, and the white materia rolled to the ground stopping in front of a pair of boots… no!

Aerith slowly looked up and screamed as Cloud fell to the ground. Without thinking, she crawled to the bleeding man.

“I was able to save you this time,” Cloud said with a smile, even though his blue eyes started to fade. His life was draining.

_ No… no… no…  _ Aerith covered his chest, hoping to stop the bleeding as she glared up at the man who was once a hero the people looked up too.

No, this man wasn’t the real Sephiroth, just a cheap copy who looked down at Aerith with a cruel smile on his face, and he held up a hand.

Aerith’s eyes grew wide as she saw the white materia. Her mother gave her a break in the hands of her enemy.

She failed…

_ You didn’t fail! _

Aerith let out another blood curdling screaming as Everything was swallowed by a bright light… Holy.

…

“You should eat something,” Barret said as he entered the room, “you need to keep your strength up.”

Aerith didn’t answer.

“The rest of us are going to continue on,” Barret said as he set down a plate of food beside the table, “Will you be okay by yourself?”

He was wondering if Aerith would go on with them, but she couldn’t.

“Someone needs to stay with Cloud,” Aerith muttered, trying her best not to cry. 

“Hey,” Barret put his hand on her shoulder, “Everything is going to be okay. Cloud’s a fighter. He’s made it out of worse situations.”

Aerith reached a hand up to squeeze his hand, “Thank you, Barret.”

They came to Icicle Inn about a week ago.

Yuffie and Cid ran off to get a doctor to their makeshift camp. The Doctor wasn’t able to do much, she stopped the bleeding, but his mind was gone. Still alive, but they couldn’t do anything except waiting.

The Doctor helped them get to town. Convinced the innkeeper to allow Cloud to stay until he wakes up.

And there was another surprise waiting for them here… but honestly, she was to hallow to feel anything. Aerith wasn’t able to feel the anger she held on since he disappeared.

Zack popped back into their lives, almost as fast as he left. Aerith things he smiled at her, but she couldn’t care as she held Cloud’s hand, hoping that he would squeeze it back. To give her some sort of sign, he was still fighting for life.

Zack abandoning her didn’t hurt as much anymore, only the thought of losing Cloud took over her mind and heart.

Aerith loves Cloud. She couldn’t lose him. 

_ Please come back,  _ Aerith thought as she bent down to kiss his cold forehead.

“I hope he comes back too,” Barret said.

“Thank you,” Aerith said, her voice breaking from the unshed tears. 

Aerith couldn’t hold them back anymore as Barret held onto her, just like a father would to his child.

“Why did it have to be Cloud,” She cried,  _ it should have been me. _


End file.
